


Potrzeba skrzata

by Hiorin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Zakazane Pairingi, Zgredek - Freeform, ale nie tak jak w książce, slave - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin





	Potrzeba skrzata

To coś między nimi nie było zależnością, której Zgredek potrzebował. Było silne, uzależniające i dawało mu pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję, jednak nie taką, jakiej chciałby doświadczać.  
Potrzebował Pana.  
To było oczywiste, przecież każdy skrzat kogoś miał i żaden nie chciał zostać uwolniony. Oprócz niego. Ponieważ nie wiedział, że tak bardzo będzie tego potrzebował.  
— Panie Harry Potter, sir — spróbował znowu, kiedy któregoś dnia czarodziej go przywołał.  
— Tyle razy prosiłem, żebyś mówił mi po imieniu, Zgredku — odparł z pobłażliwym uśmiechem Harry.  
I wtedy Zgredek uświadomił sobie dwie rzeczy. Od zawsze chciał uszczęśliwiać Harry'ego Pottera, ale Harry Potter nigdy nie stanie się Panem Zgredka.


End file.
